


A Vegetable Passion

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge no.88(B): Motion, Jeopardy, and a picture of a hand reaching for a carrot http://pics.livejournal.com/draycevixen/pic/001e0br0</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vegetable Passion

In jeopardy of more of Macklin's Refreshers for the Unfit, Bodie tried to accelerate his flagging pace.

"Come on, keep up," Doyle urged, only slightly breathless. "It's all those bacon butties and - "

"I'm a - big lad - need my - "

"Need a healthy diet, then a five-mile run wouldn't leave you puffing like a constipated grampus."

Bodie eyed the love of his life with profound dislike. "I suppose - you - can live on - carrots and - "

A thought crossed his mind and he dropped back slightly.

"Now what?" Doyle said impatiently, his brief glance over his shoulder not impeding his easy progress forward.

"Carrot."

"Haven't got any."

"I'll - keep a bit - behind you - get inspired by your bum - carrot - "

Doyle spun, glaring, jogging backward. "Look, I don't know what kinky notions you - "

"Nah - wouldn't waste - go on, keep going!"

Doyle narrowed his eyes suspiciously, then faced front again.

"Macklin - refresher - stick!" Bodie gasped.

"And my arse is the carrot, eh?"

"Can't wait to get - started on - my new diet!"

"I warn you, sunshine, if I find one single toothmark...!"


End file.
